


Silent Suffering

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [54]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Eye Trauma, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie tries not to worry Hux. Hux worries anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Suffering

The General frowned as he stood beside the smoldering terminal, his hands down at his sides, hands clenched into tight fists. “Who was responsible for fixing this terminal?!” Hux barked. “We cannot afford such mistakes!” His eyes widened briefly in surprise when his little brother stepped forward but he quickly adjusted himself, knowing that he needed to look impartial and strong in front of the crew. “Explain yourself!”

“I...I must have gotten the wires confused...” Techie mumbled.

“Speak clearly and concisely!” Hux barked.

Techie flinched, repeating himself in front of his brother and the others watching them. “I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!” he said, absently rubbing at his eyes. with the heels of his hands.

Hux noted the gesture, mentally putting this information away for later. “Get to work and fix this! Do try to do your job correctly this time!” he snarled.

* * *

“What is wrong?” Hux asked later that night.

“Nothing...” Techie mumbled. He reached up to rub at his eyes again, letting out a weak squawk when Hux grabbed his wrists and stopped him. “Brother...”

Hux leaned in close, frowning as he stared into his little brother’s eyes. He gasped when he saw a shimmer at the corners of his eyes, shaking his head. “Rust?!”

“It’s not that bad...”

“You have rust in your eyes! It’s impacting your vision!”

“...It’s okay...”

“Why did you not tell me?!”

“I didn’t want to bother you...”

Hux sighed, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself before opening his eyes again, pulling Techie into a hug. “Let’s go to the medical ward. We’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”


End file.
